What If
by SteeleSimz
Summary: A series of "what if" stories that focus mostly around Jane and Lisbon.
1. Chapter 1

**What If**

A/N: Just a quick story for fun.

Summary: A what if question troubles Lisbon when she gets home from work.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to The Mentalist.

* * *

"Jane?" Lisbon called out as she walked into their home. Silence greeted her as she locked her gun and badge in the hallway table drawer. Making her way around the cabin she stopped last in the master bedroom, a smile gracing her lips as she noticed Jane fast asleep with their son on his chest. Both child and father were sound asleep. Walking softly over to them, she lowered herself carefully onto the bed so she wouldn't disturb them. Jane looked at peace with the world around him as he held their son gently on his chest. She reach over and move a stray curl away from the baby face, he had of course gotten most of his traits from his father especially his smile and soft blond hair. Sighing softly she got up from the bed and head back out of the room to start dinner for them.

As she stirred the sauce her mind drifted to different things mostly the "what if's" in life. Like what if she hadn't join the CBI or if Jane had never lost his wife and daughter. Then they would have never met and she certainly wouldn't be in this cabin cooking dinner.

"The sauce is burning."

She jumped at the sound of his voice followed immediately by her favorite choice of cuss words as she turned off the heat and threw the pan into the sink. He chuckled and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist he place a soft kiss against her neck.

"You know better than to cook without me."

"You were asleep," she pointed out as she leaned back against him.

"No, I wasn't."

"You were snoring."

"First: I don't snore, second you moved Nicolas's hair out of his face," he told her as he turned her in his arms.

"How?"

"You think by now you would stop asking that question," he smirked and leaned down to kiss her, she sighed deeply as she opened her mouth for him to deepen the kiss. He broke the kiss and place a chaste on her forehead. "What were you just thinking about?"

"The "what if's."

"Why?"

"The case today. The suspect said he should have just stayed in bed and not gone into work. If he had done that then he wouldn't have lost his temper and killed that victim," she explained. "So it had me thinking what my life would be if we hadn't met."

"Boring."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. If I wasn't in your life then it would be boring and you would just solve everyday cases with no flare or excitement," he explained with a grin.

"There would have been a lot less paper work which would be nice," she countered with a smile.

"Meh, you love paperwork."

She went quiet and closed her eyes before leaning her head against his shoulder. "Seriously though, Patrick."

"I don't think about it," he started. "What if I had quit like I was doing when Renfrew offered me the information on Red John? Or what if I hadn't been there when Hardy had shot at you with the shotgun?"

"Or if you had actually drowned?"

"Or if you had been killed by Red John?"

That was a devastating thought, for both of them. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. We all wonder about the "what if's" in life but I wouldn't change our past for anything. Yes, it is filled with death, violence, arguments, etc but it is also filled with things I never thought I could have again."

"Like love?"

"That, and someone who trusts me, who cares for me, who stood by my side when they had the chance to run away and never looked back. If you want to look at it that way then ask where would I have been if I had never stepped into the CBI or you hadn't been the agent assign to the case. I could be in a hospital, jail or worse dead. You saved me from that life," he whispered into her ear.

She pulled back and looked at him, placing a hand on his cheek she leaned up and kissed him. "And you saved me."

"Like I said I am always going to save you," he smiled.

She pulled away from him and shook his head "unless guns are involved."

"Well, then you save me."

"I always save your ass."

"No, I have saved your ass more than you have saved my ass."

"Really?"

"You wanna wager?"

"With your memory palace? Hell no!"

"Scared?" He challenged her.

"I never back down from a challenged."

"Then-" he started to explain when they heard their son crying for their attention.

"Our son is calling for our attention," she told him as they headed down to their son's room.

"More like he is calling for you," he told her as they entered the room. "I think he is hungry."

"I bet he is," she told him as she reached down into the crib and picked up their son. "Are you hungry little guy?"

"Why don't you feed him while I make our dinner," he offered. She nodded as he turned to walk out of the room leaving her to feed their son; he stopped at the door and turned back.

"Teresa?"

"Yeah?"

"No matter how many times you wonder about the "what if," know that I wouldn't change what we have now for anything."

"Me either," she told him truthfully as she looked down at their son. Sometimes it was better to not think about what might have happened and just enjoy what did happened.

The End.


	2. Home

**Home**

A/N: Another one-shot

* * *

Jane wrapped the towel securely around his waist and grabbed a hand towel off the rack and used it to dry his hair quickly, throwing the towel into the dirty clothes bin he headed out of the bathroom. Lisbon would be home in a few hours and he was planning a quiet dinner, wine, soft jazz music playing in the background for her after what he knew had been a long case. One which had taken her away from their home for several days as the team searched for clues to the case. She had texted him that morning that she would be home this evening. He headed to the kitchen and pulled the roast out the freezer, placing it on a plate he noticed his phone had moved from where he had left it. He had left it on vibrate in order to allow his son to sleep earlier in the afternoon and he truly had forgotten he hadn't turned it back to ring. Walking over to it he saw he hit the power button and noticed several missed calls from Cho. Shaking his head he pressed play and raised his phone to his ear.

"Jane there has been-"he didn't need to hear the rest as he dropped his hand and made a run for the bedroom to change into clothes. Rushing around the house he grab the stuff his son might need and then ran to the nursery and picked his son up. The baby fussed and started to cry at the movement of being woken up.

"Sorry little guy but we need to go," Jane whispered as he placed his son in the car seat and strapped him in. As he closed the door to the backseat his phone rang again, looking down he saw it was once again Cho. "Cho, what happened?"

"She got shot," Cho told him without hesitation. "We are at St Vincent's but you should know,"

"Is she okay," Jane asked as he closed his eyes and rested his hand against the hood of the car.

"Yes, we are heading back to the FBI right now."

"She is leaving the hospital?"

"Yes, she claims she is fine," Cho told him as he opened the driver side door and got into the car.

"She was shot! Why the damn hell is she leaving?" Jane asked as he started the car and put it into drive.

"She is stubborn," Cho told him with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Cho, do not allow her to leave," Jane order him before hitting the end button on his phone. He looked in the rearview mirror to see that his son was starting to fall asleep again despite having been moved from his bed "I love your mom dearly but I swear she is the most stubborn woman I have ever met."

* * *

Jane walked into the hospital and noticed Cho was waiting for him. "Where is she?"

"They moved her over to that room," Cho pointed to a room a little down the hallway. "She is pissed off you should know."

"What the hell happened, Cho?" Jane demanded as he moved his son from one shoulder to another. "Why was she shot?"

"She is fine Jane, it was only a graze," Cho explained. Jane glared at him before handing his son over to Cho.

"Watch him will you?"

"Of course," Cho looked at the baby in his arm and smiled. He truly did look more like Jane every time he saw the baby.

"Patrick?" Lisbon said surprised as he entered the hospital room she was occupying. "Where is Nicholas?"

"Cho is watching him. What happened?" He asked as he walked over to bed she was sitting on and noticed the hole in her shirt near her stomach.

"I am fine," she told him.

"If you were fine you wouldn't have been taken here," he countered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It is just a graze. Nothing more," she told him as she lifted her shirt to show the small bandage. "I will perfectly fine in a few days."

"Why weren't you wearing your vest?" He asked heatedly.

"We were just asking questions when the suspect pulled out a gun."

"You should have been wearing your vest!"

"What do you want me to do, Jane? Wear my vest every time I leave the office?"

"Yes!"

A knock on the door cut their argument off, the doctor walked in and looked at both of them "Is everything okay, Teresa?"

"Yes, this is just my husband."

"Hi, I was the doctor who worked on your wife when she was brought in," the doctor held his hand out for Jane to shake.

"You are just allowing her to go?" Jane asked as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Yes, there is no major damage so I see no reason to keep her."

"But she was shot."

"Yes, but it was a graze. She will need to change the gauze a few times but I see no reason why she shouldn't make a full recovery."

"Doctor you must forgive my husband he is a little over protective." Lisbon said.

"Well, here are you discharged papers," the doctor handed her some papers before excusing himself and leaving the two of them alone again.

"Let's go home," she told him as she hop off the bed and walked over to him.

"Fine," he said as he opened the door and allowed her to walk out first. He followed, silently fuming behind her as she walked over to Cho.

"Give me my son," she told Cho as she reached for Nicholas who started to smile as she held him in her arms. "I missed you sweetie." She grimaced a little in pain as she bounced Nicholas against her shoulder, straining her wound a bit.

"Let me take him," Jane suggested.

"I'm fine," she shook her head and started to make her way out of the hospital. "I will see you on Monday, Cho."

Cho nodded his head as he watched the doors close behind her.

"She is taking off longer than that," Jane told Cho before following Lisbon out of the hospital.

"Ugh," Cho muttered to himself as he watched both of them disappear.

* * *

Later that evening after they had dinner and Lisbon had put Nicholas to bed she headed out to the front porch where she found Jane sitting on one of the chairs watching the birds on the pond.

"You were quiet during dinner," she told him as she took the seat next to him.

"I was thinking," he told her but refused to take his eyes off the pond.

"About?"

"What would have happened if it had been worse," he told her.

"Patrick, I am fine."

"For now. But what about in the future?"

"God! Exactly how many times are we going to have this conversation?" She yelled. "I am not quitting."

"I know," he said softly as he finally turned and looked at her. "I just thinking about our previous conversation?"

"Which one?"

"About the what if's"

"I thought we agreed to not bring it back up," she reminded him.

"Kind of hard to forget when something like this happens," he pointed to her wound, hidden by her shirt. "You could have died."

"But I didn't. Listen there are always going to be times like this no matter what we do. Hell, you nearly tried to electrocute yourself wiring this cabin."

"That was an accident," he reminded her.

"Which is what this was," she reached for his hand and placed it in hers. "Life is full of unknowns but we can't stop living especially since we have Nicholas now. I am not going anywhere as long as I can help it."

"Same here," he promised.

"As long as you stay away from any major wiring projects," she smirked as he shook his head.

"Funny," he pulled her to his lap. When she finally settled, he leaned up and gave her a quick kiss. "You know I haven't seen you for several days."

"I've missed you," she told him softly as she leaned down and kissed him again. He deepened the kiss as he placed one hand under her shirt, she winced as his fingertips trail over her gauze.

"Maybe we should wait until you are healed."

"Hell no, it has been way too long for my liking," she told him as she got off his lap and extended a hand to help him up.

"We should wait," He told her as he allowed her pull him up from the chair.

"Patrick," she started as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "We wasted so many years trying to figure this out that I refuse to allow an injury to stop what I want to do to you tonight."

"Seems like I have no choice," he laughed as she moved her hands away from his waist and grab his one hand, she lead him back into their home and to their bedroom where she pushed him softly until he was sitting on the bed.

"You have a choice," she told him as she removed the shirt the shirt she was wearing.

"I do?" He asked skeptical.

"Yes, but if you refuse then I will just have to shoot you," she smiled as she undid her bra and let it drop to the floor.

"Well, it seems as I have no options," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"None," She whispered as she kissed.

"What if I did?" he asked between kissed as his hands roamed around the front of her body.

"Let's forget the what if's for the night," she kissed him as she pushed him onto the bed and followed him for a much needed homecoming.

The End


	3. The Storm

**The Storm**

 **A/N: Just another one-shot. Huge thank you to the lovely person who beta for me. You're the best!**

* * *

BOOM

Lisbon jumped, her hand slamming onto Jane's chest at the sound of thunder as she pushed off of him and reached for her gun on the nightstand.

"God, woman! It is only thunder," he moaned as he reached up and turned on the lamp beside him. "Put the gun away."

She nodded and returned the gun to the nightstand. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"You know thunder can't hurt you," he told her as he moved closer to her on the bed and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. "You are perfectly safe."

"What if lightning strikes the cabin?"

"We lose power."

"Or it catches on fire and we both die," she countered.

"Not going happened," he assured her with a smile. "I built this place with my own two hands. It will stand a lightning strike."

"What if the roof leaks?"

"Really? You don't trust my craftsmanship?"

"Well, you did rush to have it done before Nicholas was born," she reminded him as she moved away from him. "I am going to check on him."

"Teresa, he is sleeping. Let him sleep."

"He might be scared," she told him as she grabbed her robe and headed out of the bedroom.

"More like you are scared," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked as she stuck her head back into the bedroom.

"Nothing," he smiled at her. She huffed before disappearing again. Swinging his legs off the bed, he grabbed his own robe and followed her out of the bedroom. He followed her into their son's room where Nicholas was fast asleep.

"See? He is sound asleep just like his dad was until someone punched him," he whispered into her ear.

"He could still wake up," she protested.

"Fine. Stay with him while I check to make sure there are no leaks," he told her softly.

"I thought you said there were none since you "built this place with my own hands!" She tossed his words from before back at him.

"I am double checking to ease your mind," he informed her as he headed out of the room. After his search turned up no problems, he walked back into his son's room.

"Raining pretty good but no leaks," he informed her. "Let's go to bed."

"What if the pond floods?"

"Huh?"

"You know that little pond that you have right outside." She crossed her arms as she glared at him.

"Teresa, the pond is fine. Our cabin is fine, and our son is sleeping, which is what we should be doing," he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Why do you hate thunder?"

"I don't hate thunder."

"Sure, so this whole panic situation is for nothing?"

She uncrossed her arms and walked over to him. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You are just worried for Nicholas' safety," he whispered.

"Maybe."

"You are. When Charlotte was born, I worried about the storms and what damage it could cause," he explained. "But trust me when I say Nicholas is safe."

"Storms in LA?"

"They have been known to occur, just not often," he told her as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "Why don't we turn off the light and head back to our room? I have the perfect remedy that will put you back to sleep."

"I bet you do."

"Let's go," he told her as he broke their hug and led her out of the room.

"Leave the light on here just in case," she told him as his hand reached for the light switch.

"Nicolas has a night light, he will be fine with just that. It isn't like the power is going to go off," he told her as he switched the lights off.

A strike of lightning lit up the room, followed immediately by a huge clap of thunder causing both of them to jump. The power flickered and went out, leaving them in complete darkness.

"You were saying?"

"Bad timing," he chortled. Another clap of thunder deafened the entire cabin followed by the cries of their son.

"Nicholas," she whispered as she made her way over to the crib in the dark.

"I will get the flashlights," he told her as he moved out of the room.

"It's okay sweetie," she soothed as she picked up Nicholas and held him. A crash and a loud cuss greeted her ears, "Patrick?"

"I'm fine! Just fell into the playpen," he called out.

"You what?" she asked, trying to hold back the laughter in her voice.

A few moments later, she saw the light from the flashlight as Jane walked into the room. "Your knight is here to rescue you."

"I never pictured you as a knight?" she teased as she reached into the crib and grabbed the small stuffed bunny. "Let's go into the front room."

"Sounds good. I can start a fire and we can all cuddle under the blanket," he told them. "How does that sound, Nicholas?"

Nicholas cried some more as he squirmed in his mom's arms. Jane placed the flashlight on the changing table and reach for him. "Let me see if I can calm him." Lisbon handed over Nicholas, and within seconds of being in his father's arms he started to calm down.

"You truly do have the touch," she told him as she rubbed Nicholas' back.

"For now I do, but you are still his favorite," he replied.

"He only likes me for my breasts," she informed him as she grabbed the flashlight.

"So do I." He smiled and chuckled as she swatted him in the arm with her free hand.

* * *

After Lisbon got the fire going in the fireplace, she moved to sit on the couch with Jane and Nicholas, who was once again sleep.

"At least he goes to sleep quickly," he told her as she sat down.

"Takes after you in that department," she leaned her head against his shoulder and pulled the blanket across her lap.

"What if he didn't take after me in that department and instead he only needed a few hours of sleep?"

"I am, for one, grateful that he does not take after me when it comes to sleeping," she told him as she yawned against his shoulder.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" he asked quietly.

"Huh?"

"What if the road is under water from the pond?"

"You said the pond wouldn't overrun," she said half asleep.

"Well, it shouldn't, but it could."

"Then I stay home. But remember this is the place you built, so what possibly could go wrong?" she asked as she yawned again.

"Nothing," he whispered as he leaned his head against the back of the couch. "Nothing at all."

He stayed awake listening to her soft snores as he watched the lightning light up the ceiling above him. As his eyes began to drop, he felt liquid falling onto his face. Opening his eyes, he watched as another drop fell onto his forehead.

"Oh, crap!"

The End


	4. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

 **A/N: An old friend comes to visit.**

* * *

"Want to do a stakeout then?" Lisbon asked as she sat across from Cho on his desk, the file on their latest case sitting on her lap.

"I am having Wylie stakeout the warehouse in hopes that he returns," Cho told her as closed the file he was looking at. "Why don't we stakeout his house?"

"Tonight?"

"Yes, unless that is a problem, then I can take Foster with me."

"No, Jane will be perfectly fine babysitting Nicholas by himself tonight," she informed him as she closed the file.

"Is he talking yet?"

"Getting there. He just sorta of mumbles right now," she explained with a grin.

"Typical of a Jane."

She laughed. "Wait until he starts talking."

"Then he will learn how to coerce everyone into doing something for him exactly like his father." He shook his head at the thought. "Good luck with that."

"Hoping I can discourage him at a young age not to follow in his father's footsteps," she sighed. "Or at least not the bad ones. Jane does have many redeeming qualities."

There was a knock on the door and Wylie stuck his head in. "Hey, boss! There is someone here to see you."

"Who?"

"They didn't want me to say," Wylie told him. "I put him in the fishbowl."

"Thanks, Wylie."

Wylie nodded and closed the door. Cho looked out the office window to see if he could see who was waiting for him in the fishbowl.

"Who do you think it is?" Lisbon asked as she got to her feet and looked over in the same direction.

"No clue. Maybe another member of the victims' family." Cho rose to his feet and motioned Lisbon to follow him out. "We will get a pizza and then head to the victim's house. You can call Jane before we leave."

"Thanks, boss," Lisbon teased him as they made their way over to the fishbowl. As they got closer Lisbon noticed the man sitting in the chair waiting for them. "Isn't that Minelli?"

"Yes, it is," Cho replied, a little shocked to see their old boss waiting for them. Cho opened the door to the fishbowl and Minelli rose to his feet to greet them.

"Agent Cho." Minelli held his hand out for Cho to shake.

"Sir," Cho acknowledge.

"Teresa." Minelli smiled at Lisbon as she gave him a quick hug.

"It's good to see you, Virgil."

"You both look good," Minelli informed them. "Congratulation, Cho, on the promotion. Well-deserved in my humble opinion."

"I learned from the best."

"And, Teresa, you are looking happier then I can ever remember. I see you are married." Minelli pointed to her wedding ring. "I must meet this person."

"Uh, well, you will meet him," Lisbon stuttered as Cho raised an eyebrow.

"Can I offer to take you two out for dinner? You know...catch up on old times," Minelli offered the two of them.

"Um, we have a stakeout later but we can do a quick dinner," Lisbon replied and Cho nodded his head in agreement.

"Good." Minelli looked around the area outside the fishbowl. "Where is that pain in the ass consultant?"

"Jane?"

"Yes."

"Umm, he is around here somewhere, right Cho?" Lisbon nudge him in the stomach with her elbow.

"Yes, I sent him to talk to a potential suspect."

"Well, bring him along. I noticed on my way over here there was a nice little Italian place. Meet you guys in an hour or so?"

"Perfect," Lisbon agreed. Minelli smiled, shook both of their hands before making his way out of the fishbowl.

"You know he is bound to find out," Cho told her once they were alone.

"No need for him to know that I married Jane."

"No, of course not."

"Shut up, Cho," she scoffed before leaving the room.

"They are worse than Rigsby and Van Pelt were," Cho muttered to himself before exiting the room.

* * *

"Your mom is going to be so happy to see you," Jane told Nicholas as made his way to the front entrance of the FBI building. "Maybe we can even convince uncle Cho to let her out early so we can go by the park."

"Jane?"

Jane stopped talking to Nicholas and looked around to see who was calling for him. His eyes landed on Minelli as he made his way over to him.

"Virgil?"

"I was just upstairs talking to Lisbon and Cho," Minelli clarified to him. "I was actually hoping to bump into you."

"Oh?" Jane questioned as he pulled Nicholas closer to him.

"Yours?" Minelli asked as he pointed to Nicholas.

"Yes. This is my son, Nicholas."

"He looks a lot like you," Minelli told him as Jane smiled. "So, you finally managed to settle down. I am happy for you, Jane. You deserve happiness."

"Thank you, Virgil."

"You know...his eyes remind me of someone." Virgil studied Nicholas a little more.

"Really? Who do they remind you of?"

"They remind me of someone but you know that wouldn't be possible," Minelli shook his head. "Listen, I am having dinner with Cho and Lisbon tonight before they go on their stakeout. Why don't you join us?"

"I would love to."

"Good. Also bring your wife. I would love to meet the woman who managed to control you finally," Minelli told him as he smiled once again at Nicholas before he started to walk away. Jane stood there wondering why Minelli had said that he wanted to meet his wife.

"Oh, and Jane...tell Lisbon to bring her husband along with her," Minelli called out before waving once again bye. Jane smiled, waved, and then looked back down at Nicholas.

"Nicholas your mom seems to have forgotten to mention to Uncle Virgil that she married me. Why don't we have some fun, shall we?" Jane asked as Nicholas gargled in his arms. "I see you agree with the plan."

* * *

"Jane what are you doing here?" Lisbon asked as soon as he walked over to her desk.

"Nicholas and I thought it would be a nice surprise if we showed up and took you to dinner," he told her as he handed over Nicholas to her. "But it seems as if you already have plans with your husband to have dinner."

"What?"

"Dear, why didn't you tell me you were married to someone else?"

Lisbon studied him for a second then sighed. "You talked to Minelli."

"Yes, and it seems you forgot to mention that you were married to me."

"I didn't forget. It just didn't come up in conversation," she told him as she moved to sit down on his old couch.

"Embarrassed?"

"Jane, if I was embarrassed of this relationship, we would have never left the house."

"Really?" He grinned.

"Shut up!"

"So are we going to pretend that we are not married, tonight? Or are we just going to pretend you are married to some other man?"

"No-"

"Good, because it is a little short notice to convince a woman on those floor to play my wife for the evening."

"I swear if you-"

"I know you will strangle me with your bare hands."

"You know you didn't tell him either," she pointed out with a triumphed smile on her face.

"No, I didn't, but I will tell him tonight."

"Think he will be disappointed?"

"Virgil? No, but he might kill me for corrupting you all these years."

"You didn't corrupt me."

"So you would have gone along with all my plans from our first meeting?"

"No."

"Then, my dear, I would say have been a bad influence on you."

"Maybe. But it was worth it," she told him as she looked down at Nicholas.

"Yes, it was," he agreed and took a seat next to her.

"What are you doing here, Jane?" Cho asked as he walked over to them.

"Allowing my wife to see her son."

"I thought you might be trying to get her out of the stakeout."

"No, I would never dream of trying to convince of ditching her work."

"Sheep-dip!" Lisbon exclaimed.

"Shh, language! Don't go teaching our son bad words now."

"Bite me," she growled.

He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Later."

"So which restaurant are we going to?" Jane asked Cho as he leaned back against the couch.

Cho shook his head and walked away muttering something that sounded a lot like "I hate my job."

* * *

Minelli had a table for table waiting for them when Cho and Lisbon arrived. They met him at the table and took their seats.

"So where is this husband of yours?" Minelli asked as she poured herself a glass of wine.

"Parking the car," she answered before taking a big gulp of wine.

"What is the lucky man's name?" Minelli asked. Lisbon and Cho exchanged looks before Lisbon took a deep breathe.

"What if I said his name is Patrick?"

"Patrick? As in Patrick Jane?"

"The one and only," Jane said behind him as he took a seat next to Lisbon, he leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss before looking back at Minelli.

"You two are married?"

"Yes."

"And Nicolas is your son," Minelli said to Lisbon.

"Yes."

"How did you ever get so far up the ranks in the CBI?" Jane asked earning him elbow to the ribs. "Ouch!"

"Shut up or I swear I will do worse."

"I can't believe it." Minelli shook his head in disappointment. "I know you were close, but Teresa, you actually married him."

"Sir, I love him."

"Even after all the crap he has pulled?"

"Yes, and no, I don't regret anything I ever did for him."

"I must admit I am a little disappointed. You could do better Teresa," Minelli told her truthfully.

"Virgil-"Jane began but Minelli waved him off.

"You know of all the crap you pull, all the lies, I never once thought you would stoop so low to make her fall in love with you. You just couldn't let her be alone?"

"I love her, Virgil," Jane growled. "I don't care what you think about it. She gave me a second chance at life and I owe her the rest of my life making it up to her. I will do anything in my power to make her happy."

"See, Cho? I told you he would get defense if you pushed the right buttons." Minelli told Cho.

"Of course I am going to when you not only insult Teresa, but you also insult me. How dare you come to our place of work to tell us how disappointed you are in us," Jane stated with a slight temper. Minelli just smiled at him.

"Why are you smiling-"Jane started to ask then stopped. "You have no problem with us do you?"

"No."

"You and Cho have been planning this," Jane said as it all started to make sense.

"Took him long enough," Minelli acknowledge as he shook his head. "You seem to have lost your touch, Jane."

"How long have you known?" Lisbon asked just as shocked as Jane was with the situation.

"Saw Grace not too long ago," Minelli told them.

"We need to have a talk with Grace," Jane told Lisbon.

"So you are okay with us?" Lisbon asked just to confirm.

"Teresa, I am surprised it took you two this long. I knew the moment you guys started to work together that is was meant to be."

"I hated him when we first met!" Lisbon exclaimed.

"You didn't hate me."

"Yes, I did! You were arrogant."

The two started to bicker back and forth has Minelli leaned back against the booth a small smile on his lips as he realized despite how much things change sometimes they really don't change.


	5. Crazy

**Crazy**

 **A/N: This one shot is dedicated to my friend Lori and her family. RIP Wes.**

* * *

"What if Pete and Sam watch him?" Jane suggested as he dried the plate off with the dish towel.

"I am just not sure," Lisbon told him truthfully as she handed another plate after he placed the dried one in the cupboard.

"You know they would be perfectly capable of babysitting Nicholas for a weekend," he placed the new dried plate into the cupboard. "They are great people. They were there for me when I needed them and I know they would be more than happy to."

"It is not that," she shut the water off and dried her hands on the towel Jane had been using.

"You are worried about leaving him."

"How did you…?"

"I thought we agree you would stop wondering how I know what you are thinking. Anyhow it is understandable that you are worried about leaving him. All parents are worried when they leave their children for the first time," he explained.

"I still don't know," she sighed.

"Teresa," he placed two fingers under her chin and softly lifted it. "We owe it to ourselves to get away for a while and spend time with just each other."

"You know you have this ability to get me to do anything you want," she placed her hand around the wrist that was closest to her face.

"So that is a yes?" He asked as a grin started to spread across his face.

"Yes, call Pete and Sam," she nodded and smiled at him. He leaned down and gave her a kiss, his arms wrapping them around her waist as hers entwined around his neck. He pulled back from the kiss and smiled. "I will plan everything."

"Just make sure-"

"That the place has mints on the pillows," he interrupted.

"I hate you," she moved away from him.

"No, but keep telling yourself that."

"Thank you Teresa," he whispered softly.

"I swear if he starts talking and we miss it I will kill you," she warned him as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I swear we won't miss anything. Besides it is for just a weekend," he told her as he reached for her. "You know since you have the day off why don't we start on our weekend activity a little early."

"What activity would that be?' She asked coy.

"You know exactly which activity dear," he pulled her to him finally and started to leave kisses on her neck.

"Oh, you mean cleaning my gun," she replied as she pulled back from him. "You are right it is the perfect time to do that."

She started to move out of the kitchen leaving him standing there with his mouth agape. She chuckled and leaned against the door frame.

"You are an evil woman," he told her sternly as he made a fast move to her, grabbing her by the waist he pinned her against the wall and reach down to grab both her wrists, he lifted them above her head and held them there.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked seductively.

"I am going to make you pay dearly for that," he keep one hand on her wrists as he lower his other hand to her blouse and began to unbutton it. He moved the fabric away from her body and leaned down to place kisses on top portion of her breast. He moved his free hand to the bra clasp and unhooked it just as there was a knock on the door. He turned his head to the door and let out a little grunt before resuming his kisses.

"Patrick, the door," she breathed unevenly as she tried to not focus on what his lips were doing.

"Probably just Jehovah witness, they will go away," he mumbled against the fabric of her bra.

"All the way out here?" She asked as another knock came. She pushed him away with her body. He muttered a cuss word as he released her wrist and she reclasped her bra and started to button her blouse again.

"Leave it, might give them something to be thankful for," he told her sarcastically.

"Hush!"

Lisbon opened the door and Cho stood there with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Cho?"

"Cho, what do we owe the pleasure of your company this morning?" Jane asked sarcastically as Lisbon moved aside to let him in.

"Jane, I need your help."

"No. You know the deal Cho. I am done with crime fighting," Jane said as he took a seat on the couch.

"It is important."

"Sorry, no can do."

"Jane!"

"It is amazing. One moment we are in the heat of moment and she is calling me Patrick and the next second she is annoyed with me and it is back to Jane," he told Cho as he leaned back against the couch.

"Cho, ignore him," Lisbon glared at Jane before motioning Cho to sit on the couch. "He will help you or else he won't get what he wants."

"I am not a child," Jane retorted.

"Then stop acting like one."

"Meh."

"We need you to talk to a potential suspect. He is very closed off to us and if you can get him to talk it would be helpful," Cho explained the situation.

"No."

"We believe he knows who killed a young child," Cho said as he looked over at Lisbon. "Jane is our best option."

"He will do it, won't you?"

"Yes, under one condition," Jane told them.

"What?"

"If I do this then you give Lisbon a three day weekend no questions asked," he told Cho.

"Deal," Cho agreed. "We need to go now."

"Fine," Jane told Cho and rose to his feet. Lisbon and Cho did the same.

"I will meet you at the car," Cho told Jane before bidding a goodbye to Lisbon.

"Thank you," Lisbon told Jane when they were alone.

"Well, if it gives us a three day weekend to finish what we started then I am more than happy to help Cho," Jane smiled and gave her a quick kiss before walking out of the front door.

* * *

Lisbon had just finished bathing Nicholas when she heard a knock on the door. She picked up Nicholas from his spot on the changing table and walked out to the front door.

"Let's see who is here?" She told Nicholas as she opened the door.

"Teresa!" Sam exclaimed as soon as their eyes met. Lisbon smiled and moved so Pete and Sam could entered the cabin. "Patrick asked us to stop by and check on you and Nicholas."

"Of course he did," Lisbon said as she closed the front door.

"He is so adorable," Sam told her as she reached for Nicholas. "May I?"

"Of course," Lisbon nodded and allow Sam to hold him.

"He looks a lot like Patrick," Pete told her as he looked down at the child. "You are going to have your hands full when he gets older."

"Tell me about it," Lisbon smiled as she watched Nicholas start to doze off in Sam's arms.

"So Patrick told us that you were okay with us watching him as you and he take a weekend for yourself."

"Yes, is that okay with you guys?"

"Of course!"

"We would do anything for Patrick," Pete told Lisbon. "Speaking of which where the little devil is?"

"Oh, he left a few hours ago. The FBI needed his help with a suspect," Lisbon explained as Sam took a seat on the couch with Nicholas now sound asleep in her arms.

"He is amazing, Teresa," Sam told her honestly as Lisbon took a seat next to Sam.

"Thank you," Lisbon ran a finger softly against Nicholas cheek. "He is Patrick's second chance at life."

"As are you my dear," Sam told her with a smile. "So where are the two of you going to go?"

"No clue, he is planning everything."

"He always likes to surprise people," Pete added with a smile.

The three of them sat around the living room watching Nicholas as he slept, Sam was just about to hand him back to Lisbon when another knock came.

"Let me get that," Lisbon told Sam as she got to her feet and walked over to the front door. She opened the door and saw that Jane was leaning against Cho. "Oh, God!"

"Hi Teresa," Jane slurred his words.

"What the hell happened?"

"We hit a slight snafu," Cho told her as he forced Jane to walk into the cabin.

"What snafu?" Lisbon asked angrily.

"Jane was up to his old tricks when," Cho began as he deposited Jane on the couch.

"He got punched didn't he?" Lisbon asked as she checked Jane over.

"Yes."

"So why the hell is he drugged out?"

"He got hit in the jaw, lost a few teeth so the doctor gave him morphine for the pain," Cho told him. "Obviously he had a side effect to it."

"You think?!"

"This is a soft couch, I could live on this couch," Jane told the group as he patted the couch. "So soft."

"Jane?"

"Yes?" He asked Lisbon as he looked up at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Right as rain."

"Are you in pain?"

"Pain?" He started to laugh. "Pain that is a funny word."

"How much did he take?" Lisbon asked Cho.

"Not sure. The doctor gave him extra so he can get through the night."

Lisbon knelt near Jane "Honey, how many pills did you take?"

"I don't know but they were pretty pills," he told her.

"Great, just stay there and try not to do anything," Lisbon order him.

"How did you let him get hit?" Lisbon turned on Cho and asked him.

"He asked to speak to the suspect alone," Cho explained.

"And you allowed him."

"He was fine when I left him," Cho explained as Jane started laughing to himself.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Teresa?"

"I know this is last minute but is there any way you can watch Nicholas tonight? It would be easier to keep an eye on him without having to be worried about Nicholas."

"Of course, we would love to babysit," Sam told her with a smile.

"Cho, can you keep an eye on Jane while I get the stuff ready for Nicholas to go with them?" Lisbon asked Cho, who nodded yes to her.

"So if there is any problems just call," Lisbon told Sam an hour later. "As for you little one, your daddy needs me more tonight," she leaned down and kissed the top of Nicholas head. "Thank you once again."

"Of course! He will be perfectly safe with us," Sam told her.

"If he causes you any problems just knock him out," Pete told her with a grin.

"Will do," Lisbon told him as they left. Lisbon closed the door and turned back towards the couch.

"There is an oddly shape Elvis on the ceiling," Jane told her as she came over to him.

"There is no Elvis," she told him as she helped him to sitting position. "You need something to eat."

"I know what I want to eat," he said suggestively as he looked down her blouse.

"Not happening," she told him firmly. "You are going to eat some food and then sleep."

"Well, where is the fun in that?"

"Whose fault is that?"

"Batman?"

"No," she told him as she got off the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"To make you something to eat."

"Tea?"

"Yes, of course I will make you some tea."

"Good tea?"

"Are you saying my tea is bad?"

"Yes, but you can improve. Just takes practice and much training."

"Patrick?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"


	6. Sick

**Sick**

 **A/N: To those three evil people who help create this one-shot.**

* * *

"We're home," Jane yelled as he walked in the front door carrying a bag of food in one hand and Nicholas' car seat in the other. "We got dinner."

"What did you get?" Lisbon asked from her spot on the couch. She rose to her feet to greet Jane with a kiss.

"Chinese food."

Lisbon bent down and unstrapped Nicholas from the seat so she could hold him. "Did you have fun with daddy?"

"He had a blast. I swear he was studying each child there," Jane told her as he placed the bag of food on the table. "He is a chip off the old block."

"Great," she told him sarcastically.

"What? It a very special talent to have. One, which I may remind you, you have used many times in the past."

"It is also annoying and a pain in the butt," she smirked and headed towards the kitchen. "Let me grab his bottle while you set up dinner."

"Yes, dear," he replied as he started to pull out the containers of food.

"You know it is bad enough that he got most of your looks, but I swear to god if he's got you're personality the entire world is going to be in trouble," she yelled from the kitchen.

"At least you will know how to control him."

"Ha, like I have ever been able to control you," she replied as she came out of the kitchen with Nicholas sucking on his bottle.

"You have had a good amount of control on me," he told her as walked by her on his way to the kitchen to grab plates and utensils. "What do you want to drink?"

"Just grab me a water," she answered as she sat down with Nicholas on the couch.

Jane came out of the kitchen a few seconds later with two plates, two waters and a pair of chopsticks. "But I will say he is the smartest baby among that group of babies."

"Of course he is! He is our son."

"He will be brilliant and tough," he told her as he opened one of the containers of food.

* * *

A week later, Nicholas' crying woke up both Jane and Lisbon from their deep slumber. Lisbon, whose head had been resting on Jane's shoulder with her arm wrapped around his waist, lifted her head.

"I will check in on him," she told him as she pushed away from Jane and got out of bed. Jane grunted and responded as he burrowed deeper under the sheets around him. Lisbon headed out of the bedroom and to the nursery to check on Nicholas.

"What is wrong honey?" she asked as she bent over the crib to look at him. Nicholas started to cry again and squirmed in the crib. She reached down and picked him up. She cradle him close to her chest.

"You feel warm," she whispered as she turned and placed him on the changing table. She place a hand against his forehead. "Mommy is going to take your temperature really quick, okay sweetie?" She pulled the baby thermometer and checked his temperature.

"Crap," she whispered to herself as she saw that he had a high fever. As Nicholas began to cry again, Lisbon reached down and picked him up again. "It is going to be okay, sweetie," she told him as she left the room and headed back to the master bedroom.

"Patrick," she said as she walked into the room. "Nicholas is sick."

"He's not the only one," Jane muttered from under the sheets.

"You're kidding me."

"No."

"I thought you said Jane's never got sick," she told him as she watched him pulled the sheets away from his head.

"We don't."

"So what do you call your current predicament?"

"Uhh-"

"God," she shook her head in annoyance. "I swear! If you got Nicholas sick, then that cold of yours will be the worse of your problems."

"How do you know he didn't give me his cold?"

"Really?"

"It is possible."

"Stay there and don't move. I am going to call the doctor and then call Cho and let him know what is going on," she told him as she left the bedroom.

"Yes, doctor. Of course. I will do that and thank you once again." Lisbon ended the call and looked down at Nicholas who was now sleeping in his crib. "Well, you have had medication, the humidifier is on, and the doctor said mommy has done everything she is supposed to do."

"Teresa?" She heard Jane call for her from the bedroom.

"You know your father is worse than you," she whispered as she left Nicholas' crib and headed back to the bedroom.

"What?"

"I want tea," he told her from the bed.

"I am not making your tea," she crossed her arms and looked at what could only be call a pathetic shape Jane formed.

"But... I am sick!" He whined to her.

"So is our son. You don't have a fever, so you are capable of making your own tea," she told him, annoyed.

"But it would mean more coming from you."

She sighed and dropped her arms down. "I can never tell you no."

"Thank you," he told her as he pulled the sheets up to his chin and snuggled back into the bed. "Also, can you bring me some soup?"

"Of course," she answered as she left the bedroom to make his tea and soup. She returned to the bedroom with a tray and placed it on the small table next to the bed before sitting on the side and running the back of her hand against Jane's cheek.

"Your tea and soup are ready."

"I feel like crap," he muttered against his pillow.

"Eat and then I will give you some medication," she helped him to a sitting position. She handed him the bowl of soup and a spoon.

"How is Nicholas?" he asked as he took a spoonful of soup.

"He is sleeping. The doctor said he probably caught the cold from the play date you took him on," she explained as she made a face. "What?"

"This is chicken noodle."

"So?"

"I wanted tomato."

"Well, you can't always have what you want."

"Obviously, since I am here eating chicken noodle when I would prefer tomato soup."

"Eat your damn soup. I am going to check on Nicholas." She rose off the bedroom and walked away. By the time she had returned, he had finished the soup and was drinking the last sip of his tea.

"Better?" she asked as she walked over to the adjoining bathroom.

"No, not really." He placed his tea cup back on the tray and laid back down on the bed.

"You need to take this," she told him as she handed him some pills.

"I'll pass," he replied.

"You need to get better." She handed him a glass of water. He looked at the pills in disgust but swallowed them and then drank the whole glass of water.

"Happy?"

"Yes. What if I sing you a lullaby?" she asked as she tucked him in.

"I am sick there is no need to torture me also."

"The song put Nicholas fast asleep," she said with a grin on her face.

"My answer is still no."

"Too bad. You are going to listen anyhow," she told him as she took a seat next to him and started to softly sing "It's a small world."

"No! Anything but that!" he exclaimed. she just laughed and continued to torture him with the song.

* * *

Two weeks later, Jane was changing Nicholas' diaper and talking to him when he heard Lisbon talking on the phone. He finished up with Nicholas and placed him in his crib, handling him his stuff bear that was in a three piece suit he grab the baby monitor and headed out of the room.

"Teresa?" he asked as he watched her crawl back into bed.

"I just called in sick to work," she told him as she laid down. "I caught your damn cold."

"I am sorry."

"I want coffee," she told him as she pulled the sheets up to her chin.

"No can do, but I can make you some tea and bring you some oatmeal," he told her as he walked over to her. "Let me take care of you"

"Fine, but I hate oatmeal."

"Too bad! You will eat it and then take some medication."

"This is payback isn't it?"

"No, I am just taking care of my loved one," he bent down and gave her a kiss on the top of her forehead before leaving. After finishing her tea and the dreaded oatmeal, Jane took the empty items back to the kitchen and returned to the room.

"Since you are stuck in bed, I figured you might want to watch some television," he grabbed the remote and turned it on.

"That would be great. There should be a game on somewhere."

"No, a game might get you too riled up and you need your rest."

"So what are you putting on?"

"Oh, an amazing nature program," he switched to the nature station.

"Hell, no!"

"Dear, it will help you sleep," he smiled as he took a seat in the front of the bed.

"I hate you," she muttered as he just laughed and watched the program showed a tiger running.

The End


	7. Shopping

**Shopping**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed all of these one-shots.**

* * *

"You know we should think about baby-proofing this place," Jane told Lisbon as he placed Nicholas on the floor. "Yes, we should, shouldn't we little guy?" Jane asked him with a smile. Nicholas babbled and grinned as he looked up at his father.

"You think he is going to start crawling?" Lisbon asked as she sat on the living room couch.

"Well, he is my son and I started crawling early as did Charlotte," he explained as he took a seat next to her.

"Rather be safe than sorry," she told him as she reached for her laptop that was sitting on the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Ordering the stuff we need," she told him point blank without looking up from the computer. Jane rolled his eyes and shut the laptop closed.

"We can just go to the store and get what we need. Online shopping in so impersonal," he said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Just because you can't figure out how to shop online doesn't make it a bad thing," she retorted.

"I can too shop online I just rather go to the store where it is more fun."

"You just enjoy torturing the poor employees with useless questions."

"I do," he nodded in agreement. "Plus Nicholas enjoys our outings. All the ladies love him in that three piece baby suit."

"I swear I will kill Grace for sending that to us, not to mention the little Hawaiian shirt she found."

"I thought you liked that Hawaiian shirt."

"No," she shook her head. "We are in Texas not Hawaii."

"So cowboy's boots and hat would have been more appropriate?"

"God, no."

"Why don't we take Nicholas out and go look at the stores for what we need. It is your day off and it can be an adventure," he suggested as he got to his feet.

"If I say no you are still going to go?"

"Yes, and then I will just buy something you hate just so you will have to suffer looking at it for the next year or more," he said with a brilliant smile.

She just shook her head and rose to her feet. "Let me just grab my shoes and get Nicholas ready."

"I will take Nicholas and get him ready," he offered as he walked over and picked up Nicholas who was sitting on the floor holding his cell-phone. "How did you get my phone buddy?"

"He has your phone?"

"Guess I left it in reach," Jane shrugged his shoulders and took the phone from Nicholas and placed it in his pocket. "No harm done."

"He shouldn't be playing with it," she warned him as she followed him down to the nursery. "Grace mention that Maddie almost brought stuff online using Rigsby's phone when she was about Nicholas's age."

"I highly doubt he bought anything."

"Did you finally learn how to lock your account?"

"Yes, Wylie gave me the tip. I promise that there is no possible way Nicholas could have used my phone to buy anything," he told her as he entered the nursery. "Go get your shoes while I get this little one ready."

"No suit," she warned him. "I don't need all the sales girls drooling over both of you."

"Go," he shooed her away and then place Nicholas onto the changing table. "I say we go with the suit," he winked and Nicholas babbled as he reached for him.

* * *

"He is so cute! Look, Cassidy, at his hair and those eyes," the girl told her friend as they cooed over Nicholas.

"And his little grin!" Her friend squealed as Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Can you maybe see if you have the product for us?"

"Oh," the sales girl stopped and look at Lisbon. "Let me check in back and see if we still have anything," she and her friend walked away leaving Jane and Lisbon at the baby department of the store.

"You just had to put him in that," Lisbon told him angrily.

"Nicholas loves it and he loves all the attention," he replied as he bounced Nicholas up and down on the counter. "Don't you?""

"You are incorrigible," she told as she tried to fight the smile that was gracing her lips.

"Admit it you love it when people fawn over Nicholas. He got the best physical traits that both of us have to offer," he told her as he face Nicholas toward her. "Plus, how can you resist that grin?" Nicholas and Jane both grinned at her and she smiled.

"I can't," she told him as she tickled Nicholas tummy with her hand, he giggled and reached for her. Jane let her take him and Nicholas reached for Lisbon cross.

"Still a mama's boy though," he told her as Lisbon made faces at Nicholas, which had him grinning at her.

"Here you go," the sales girl handed him a small package as she came out the backroom. "Is there anything else?"

"Nope, I think my wife and I are ready to pay for these things," he told her as he pulled out his credit card.

* * *

"I can't believe we spent hundreds of dollars in that place," Lisbon told him as they drove back to the cabin.

"Well, we need to make sure the cabin is safe," he reminded her. "And it was more like a thousand."

"What! Jane I was there when you paid and it wasn't a thousand dollars," she exclaimed as he drove.

"I bought a gun safe," he told her as he took their exit towards the cabin.

"I have gun safe," she reminded him.

"These are top of the line ones. Considering you are the poster girl for the NRA I wanted to make sure they were all safely hidden away," he told her as his phone beep. Lisbon reached into the cup holder and grabbed the phone.

"We have a package at the post office," she said confused as she looked at the text message. "Did you pay for overnight shipping?"

"No, plus they promised to bring it to the cabin since it weight a lot," he told her as he made his way to the post office. "Maybe Grace or your brothers sent us something we don't need."

"Maybe," she acknowledged. "We will find out when we get there."

Jane pulled into the post office parking lot, parked the car and headed into the office as Lisbon stayed behind with Nicholas. "I wonder what daddy is picking up."

A few moments later Jane emerged carrying a huge box in both his hands. Lisbon opened the car door and got out. "What is it?"

"No sure but is from the Bass Pro," he told her as she opened the trunk and he placed the box inside. "Want to open it here or wait?"

"Open it," she told him. He nodded and pulled out the small pocketknife and cut the seal tape. "Whoa!"

"You ordered a crossbow!" Lisbon yelled at him.

"Indoor voice," he warned her as he looked at the parts of the crossbow sitting in the box. "I didn't order this."

"Well, it is addressed to you," she told him as she pulled out the slip of paper. "It is your credit information and you spent over five hundreds on it."

"I swear to you I didn't buy this," he said as looked at her.

"Then who Jane?"

"Maybe my account got hacked!" He suggested angrily.

"Let's get Nicholas home and then call the credit card company and double check," she told him as she walked away from him. Jane closed the trunk and went to the driver's side and got in.

"I swear I didn't buy it," he told her as he started the car.

* * *

When they made it back to the cabin there was a delivery truck idling. Jane pulled next to it and turned off the car.

"Jane?" The delivery guy as Jane got out of the car. Lisbon also got out and went to get Nicholas out as Jane took care of the situation.

"Yeah?"

"I have a delivery for you," the guy told him. "Sign here."

Jane signed the paper on the clipboard and handed it back to the young man. "Where do you want it, sir?"

"This way," he told him as he showed them where in the cabin he wanted the safe.

"We will bring it in," the guy told him and then waved his partner over to help with moving the safe.

"Thanks," he told them before making his way over to the kitchen. "They are going to set up the safe in the guest room.

"Shh," she held a finger to her lips as she held her phone to her ear. Jane nodded and headed out to the living room to play with Nicholas while the deliverymen brought in the huge safe.

"Try and not to scruff up the flooring," he told them.

"Yes, sir," the guy grunted as the pair made their way to the guest room.

"So what did they say?" He asked as she walked into the living room where Jane was on his knee playing with Nicholas who was in his playpen.

"Are you keeping something from me?"

"What? No, I promised no more secrets," he told her as he got to his feet.

"Then how could you-"she was cut off as the delivery guy and his partner came into the room.

"The safe is in the room and against the wall. The instruction are inside," he told them.

"Thank you."

"No problem," the guy told him as he made his way to the front door. "Wow, killer kayak!"

"What?" Jane exclaimed as he walked over to see what the guy was talking about.

"Is it yours?"

"No!"

"Actually it is," Lisbon told Jane as she crossed her arms.

"Excuse me?"

"You want to tell me why the hell you bought a kayak!"

"Good luck dude," the delivery guy told him as he made a quick exit out of the house. The guy delivering the Kayak peered inside the cabin.

"Jane?"

"Depends," Jane told him as he refused to turn his back and see the look on Lisbon's face.

"He will sign the paperwork," Lisbon told the guy. He nodded and handed the clipboard to Jane. Jane chuckled and signed the paperwork. "Do you guys by a chance sell coffins also?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Can you just place it outside for me?"

"Any place particular?"

"No, not really," Jane told him as literally pushed him out the front door and closed it. He took a deep breath and turned around to face Lisbon. "I swear to you I didn't but that thing."

"According to the credit card company it was bought with your card that you only use for special occasions," she told him heatedly.

"See then someone must have hacked it."

"Also according to them it was only used at two stores. The one we visited today and Bass Pro online store. Further she told me that the kayak and crossbow were brought a mere hour after you paid for the safe," she explained to him.

"That isn't possible," Jane said confused.

"No, it is very possible. After you bought the safe what did you do with your phone?"

"I placed it on the floor because Nicholas had started to babble for attention. So I picked him up from the playpen and we sat together placing with his toys," he recalled the entire situation.

"Then?"

"You called and told me you were going to be late for dinner so I went to the kitchen to set the oven to low…oh crap," he said as it dawned on him.

"You left your phone unattended and Nicholas somehow beyond my understanding ordered both items," she told him.

"Uhh, wow. I must admit I am slightly amazed that he manged to do that," he told her shocked.

"So our son not only purchased a kayak but also a crossbow," she told him trying to hold back the laughter.

"Guess Grace was right."

"For future reference we might want to keep him away from our phones," she told him as he walked over to her.

"Sorry," he said apologetically.

"It's fine, we can just return the items I think."

"But I kinda want to keep the kayak," he said as he pointed behind him. "It does look awesome."

"You want the kayak?"

"Yeah."

"Then I keep the crossbow."

"You know what I will see if we can return the items," he nodded in agreement as he reached down to pick up Nicholas. "As for you young man you certainly take after you mother in the violence department."

"Hush!"

The End


	8. Words

**Words**

 **A/N: Here is another one for everyone. This probably wouldn't happen but it is fanfiction so just go with it. Once again thank you to all those have read and reviewed this story.**

* * *

"He is so adorable," Van Pelt told Lisbon as she and the rest of the old CBI team sat at the dinner table at the cabin.

"Has he started talking?" Rigsby asked as he sliced himself another piece of pie and placed it on his plate.

"No, we are encouraging him though," Lisbon answered before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I didn't talk for the longest time and I turned out fine," Jane said as he came out of the kitchen after cleaning up from the get together dinner. Everyone laughed at him.

"Yeah, you are _not_ and egotistical jackass," Lisbon told him after the laughter died down.

"Careful with what you say, you wouldn't want our son's first word to be one of your favorite cuss words," he pointed out as he took a seat next to her.

"I still can't believe it," Van Pelt spoke aloud as she bounced Nicholas on her knee. He smiled at her as she kept moving him

"What Grace?" Jane asked as he reached for his tea.

"That you guys brought this adorable baby into the world."

"Ah, well you see he really isn't ours. We just stole him," Jane sneered earning him a smack on the arm from Lisbon.

"Play nice!"

"I am surprised you never shot him," Cho stated from his spot at the table. "All those stunts he pulled."

"I just used my charm to change her opinion," Jane retorted as he draped an arm around Lisbon's shoulder.

"I wanted to shoot him several times, especially in the beginning," Lisbon admitted.

"Really?"

"Yes, you were an ass. You thought you knew everything about everyone and everything. It got very annoying," Lisbon began than looked over at him "but then you showed this vulnerable side and I saw someone who was once a great man and could be again given the right amount of time."

"Ten plus years?" Rigsby asked.

"So he took longer than expect," Lisbon shrugged her shoulders as everyone laughed.

"I'm wounded," Jane said as he removed his arm from her shoulder.

"Oh, I think your ego can take it," she said as she patted his leg under table.

"You know what I am wondering?"

"What Grace?" Rigsby asked as he reached for another slice of pie.

"Wayne! Stop eating," Van Pelt ordered.

"But it is so good," Rigsby replied with a mouth full of pie.

"It's okay, Wayne, have as much as you want. Patrick made it actually," Lisbon told them, Rigsby quit chewing and looked at Jane.

"You made it?"

"Yes, with my own two hands. I needed another hobby after I finished the cabin so I decide to start making desserts," Jane told him causally.

"Cho, dude you need to get him back in the field," Rigsby said after he shallowed the bite he took.

"I tried but he too domesticated now," Cho said without missing a beat.

"Wayne, what were you wondering? Lisbon asked as Van Pelt handed Nicholas back to Lisbon. He giggled and started to grab her hair with his small hands

"If the CBI hadn't been closed down do you think you two would still have gotten together?"

"Not sure," Lisbon said quietly. "Somewhere deep down I knew I had feelings for him but I refuse to do anything. I just don't know."

"What about you, Jane?"

"No."

"What?" Lisbon asked shocked.

"We wouldn't be together. Teresa, I love you and have for some time before I took off but if I hadn't disappeared then I would have never had the time to think about what I truly wanted and what I wanted was you."

"So if things had been different then we wouldn't be together?" Lisbon asked annoyed with him.

"No, the point is we don't know what would have happen. Maybe you would have found someone else," he told her as she glared at him. He sighed and leaned closer to her. "I am glad the way things worked out. I wouldn't trade anything for what I have now. I love you and Nicholas."

"See why can't you be like that Wayne?" Grace sobbed.

"Thanks man," Rigsby told Jane sarcastically.

"It never stops," Cho muttered to himself.

"We just need to find someone for you, Cho, and you can join in all the fun," Rigsby told his best friend.

"You set me up?"

"Yeah, I know some very nice woman who would love a man like you."

"I'll pass," Cho declined as he took a sip of his beer.

"Good decision Cho, I mean look at him. Exactly what type of woman could Rigsby pick up?" Jane asked Cho with a smile.

"How do you put up with him?" Van Pelt asked Lisbon while she sent a drop dead look sent in Jane's direction.

"I have my ways."

"I don't want to hear this," Cho stated to her.

"And when that doesn't work then there is always handcuffs," Lisbon directed her reply at Cho who shook his head.

"It never ends," Cho muttered and the group smiled, soon they fell into a comfortable silence as they watched Jane make faces at Nicholas who just stared at his father in wonder.

"We need to do this much more often," Van Pelt told everyone as she leaned against Rigsby.

"We should, it is nice," Lisbon said in agreement.

"I still can't believe you built this place, Jane," Rigsby told him as he looked around the cabin.

"Well, technically it was already built I just did repairs on it and made it more home friendly," Jane replied as he leaned down and kiseds his son and then took him so he could hold him on his lap. "I wanted to do it all by myself but this little bundle of joy changed those plans."

"You are not sorry about that," Lisbon told him softly as she watch with pride as Jane held his son.

"Not for a second."

"You know since everyone is here," Van Pelt spoke up and smiled and looked at Rigsby. "Wayne and I have some news."

"You're pregnant," Jane blurted out.

"You know that is really annoying," Rigsby laughed as he nodded. "But as always you are correct."

"Congratulations you guys," Lisbon told them as she stood to hug Van Pelt and then Rigsby. Jane nodded in approval to both them while Cho gave each of them a hug.

"How did you?"

"You didn't drink at dinner and you have this glow about you," Jane told Van Pelt with a smile. "It was obviously."

"But you never knew Lisbon was pregnant?" Rigsby questioned.

"She has gotten good at hiding things from me," Jane admitted truthfully.

"Are you guys thinking about having another one?" Rigsby asked Jane.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"What he means is if it happens then it happens but I have enough trouble with two Jane's in the world that a third would just be asking for trouble," Lisbon stated to Rigsby with a smile.

"You are just still holding a grudge about the crossbow."

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Nicholas managed to somehow buy a crossbow and a kayak," Lisbon told them.

"He didn't!" Grace said in shock.

"He did but, Teresa, forced me to return the kayak," he tilted his head towards his son. "I think Nicholas would have enjoyed riding in one of those when he got older."

"I said you could keep it as long as I kept the crossbow," she reminded him.

"Meh," he retorted as Nicholas babbled some nonsense. "We have enough weapons in the safe as it is."

"It's getting late," Cho told the group as he looked at his watch. "Unlike some people here I do have a job to go to in the morning."

"Comes with being the boss," Lisbon smiled at him as each member of the group rose to their feet.

"I think this little one is in agreement," Jane said as Nicholas watched all of them with curiosity. The group walked to the door and started to bid their farewells.

"So lunch tomorrow?" Rigsby asked them. "You know before Grace and I have to catch our flight?"

"I think we can swing it. We have some errands to run in town so why not we all meet up at that barbeque place we like?" Jane suggested as Nicholas reached for the lapels on his vest.

"Sounds good to me," Van Pelt told him as she bent down to Nicholas eye level. "You are going to be a looker when you grow up."

"Meh," Nicholas muttered softly. Everyone looked down at Nicholas.

"What did you say?" Jane asked his son with shock.

"Meh," Nicholas repeated. Jane smiled and pulled him close to his chest. "My boy you just said your first word."

"I can't believe it!" Lisbon exclaimed as she placed a hand on Nicholas back and leaned up to kiss Jane. "He said his first word!"

"Good luck trying to shut him up now," Rigsby told them with a smirk. "Once they started talking they don't stop."

"Doesn't anyone else find it concerning that that kid's first word was 'meh'?" Cho asked the group. Everyone looked down again at Nicholas who was staring at them wide-eyed.

"He is definitely a Jane," Rigsby said as he started to laugh.

"God, help me!" Lisbon shook her head and joined in the laughter as Nicholas once again utter the word "meh."

The End


End file.
